I never got your name
by ToastedBacon
Summary: It's only a stranger that saved me, Finland thinks. But soon he finds out he's so much more. Human names used. Teen!FinlandxOlder!Sweden. Shota implied in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**...I found out I was a HUGE SuFin fan...so I wrote this story. It's the first chapter.**

**In the story bw...It's Timo, not Tino. Timo is the actual finnish name...Tino is italian for tiny^^**

**And Oskar is Iceland...Kay? (Yes you know who Norge is)  
>The swede is Berwald.<strong>**  
>Hetalia ain't mine...<strong>

* * *

><p>A typical day snowy, crisp cold day he woke up to, as the snow shined like 1000 ice crystals, and the barren trees filled with the white substance from the sky. He felt the nice warmth of the house cover him as he shivered a little.<p>

The 15 year old Timo had dashed downstairs to the fresh smell of muesli* in the kitchen. But before he could have a bite, he wrapped his arms around his mom, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hyvää huomenta, äiti*," he cheerfuly said with a big smile, as his mother hugged him back. She handed him a plate, and scooped up some of the fresh muesli she had cooked. "Hyvää huomenta, Sweetie," she replied back with a warm smile.

He slowly walked over the the marble-made dinning table, and started on his breakfast.

"You know what today is?" his mother said happily. Timo nodded, with a mouth full of muesli. "Yes …your birthday!" he said happily, swallowing down his food.

"Yes! You remembered!" she said, ruffling up his bed hair. "So…" his mom said kissing his forehead, as she went away. "I need you to get ready and pick some firewood in the forest for me…" she added, as she left the room.

Soon it was just Timo, and his full self. As soon as he finished the last bite of his breakfast, he dashed upstairs in his moomin pajamas, and went to put on his winter gear.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, wait up!" Timo said, catching up with Oskar,* and Norge, as he ran through the thick blanket of snow. They turned around to see the cheerful young boy already catching up to them.<p>

"It's about time," 11 year old Oskar said.

"Sorry it took me long..." Timo said, out of breath. "Now..You have your axe?"

Norge, without a word picked up the big, silver shining axe given to him from Matthais. And with that, they started into the woods.

"Geez...it's gotten a bit chillier than normal," Timo said, breaking the silence. The boys had already collected 2 pieces of hard, sturdy firewood, and need at least 3 more.

"Well...I mean it's northern Europe...of course it would drop," Norge said sarcastically.

"No no I mean it's never been this cold..." Timo added. "Besides I wouldn't have to wear like two layers of clothing..."

"Well why does it matter much...It IS cold..." Norge insisted. "But you could be right...No Oskar stay over here," Norge said, getting his brother. "Don't wander off like last time..."

"Ahhh..." Oskar said resisting his older brother's cheeck pinching.

"I think we should get going now..." Timo said intterupting their bromance.*

"Oh...well what about the firewood?" Norge said worrily. Timo's teenage brain got an idea. "You guys can go home and get yourselves ready...I'll look for them myself if you want?" He insisted.

"But wouldn't that be-"

"What a great idea..." Norge said, cutting off his younger brother. "Oskar's gotta shower anyways...," he said grabbing Oskar's hand.

It stayed silent for a few in the snow covered words. "I guess I should get going then..." Timo said, taking his basket. And with that he started off into the woods.

"Be careful now, kay?" Norge hollered, as they started back to their house. Then it got quiet.

"Ah...so cold..." Timo muttered, avoiding the cold barren wood trees. It felt as if each time he got into the woods he was going farther and farther. _I can find it...no biggie _he though worried. But it felt as if it was getting darker. He needed to be home. His mom was cooking his favourite, salted herring*. He knew he couldn't miss it. She was probably missing him right now..

"Oh..this is no use!" he said, throwing his wood filled basket to the snowed up, crispy-cold ground. "I can never find it..." he said queitly, and he dropped to his knees. He looked up to the sky, and slowly started to sob. He was lost, with no idea where he was, his mother still looking for him. Today was her brithday and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially since father wasn't there anymore.

As he sobbed, he slowly crouched on the hard cold ground, and silently cried. "Help...anyone?" he cried out desperatley. "Oskar! Norge!"

His cries were muffled out by the crowding snowed up trees, as he felt helpless to get home. He slowly closed his eyes, and sobbed quietly hoping someone would find him.

* * *

><p>He felt a big, warm hand on his cold forehead, as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around, and jolted up immediatley.<p>

_Where am I?_ he asked himself immediatley as he looked around. Surrounded him was a burgundy like living room, with a wood-made table in the left corner. Next to it was home-made stove, made of wood and metal*. On the other right was a stainless steel sink, completed with a marble surface, as across from him was a crackling, warm fireplace. On the floor were decorated carpets, the colour of night blue, and sunlight yellow.

"wow..." he said, amazed, as he sat up. But something didn't feel right. _My winter clothes..._ he said, removing the maroon silk blanket off him. He was wearing what appeared to be a dress-like thread-woven nightgown, that stopped at his knees.

"Where are my clothes?" he said immediatley looking around.

Then he turned over to the fireplace to see a man, no younger than 23, drying a type of cloth. It made Timo jump back a little. He slowly went over to the man, and tapped on his shoulders. "Excuse me...sir...but..do you have any idea where my clothes are...?" the young confused finnish boy asked.

He didn't speak, but instead, pointed to the closerack next to a staircase. "R'ght th'r," he finally said.

The finnish boy immediatley went over to check them. He slid his teenage fingers through the cold, hard clothes._ Wow...so cold.._He thought immediatley.

But before he could take them the man intterupted, "Y're n't gnna eat 'nything?" he questioned.

Timo didn't say anything. Instead he stood there with a dazed look as if he didn't know what to do. Finally the man spoke. "'ve g't s'me s'lmm'ki* if y'ud like..." he said, finally getting up from his spot. He turned over to the teenager, with no facial expression, only to scare the crap out of him, making him jump back, and hit the silverware hold.

"Oh my...I'm very sorry!" The boy said, immediatley bending down to pick up the dropped silverware. "I didn't mean to!" he added..

But the swedish man was calm, cool, and offered to help him pick up the silverware.

"Non...no...I'm...good" Timo said, looking down to prevent eye contact with the helpful swede.

He got back to the fireplace. As soon as Timo hesitantly picked up the silverware, he looked over at the fireplace. The man see,ed a bit down about something. So he broke the silence:

"Uhm...sir...do yuou have anything to ...eat?" he asked hesitantly. He flinched a little, as the swedish man got up to go over to the stove, but nothing happened.

"W't d' y'u like?" he asked quietly. "I have some..._Vadelmaviineri*..."_ the swede said.

Queitly, the young finn, nodded, and said yes.

The swede prepared the quick-meal, and put a small little sprinkle on it. Then he quielty walked over, and handed it to the quiet finn.

"H're y' go..." the quiet stern swede said, handing him the plate of food, and sitting himself down.

"Thank...you..." the nervous finn tried his best to say.

But no reply from the swede. Timo thought it was best to just finish the food, and probably leave.

It was quiet for a full 5 minutes, as the only sound that could be heard was Timo's chewing, and the hard, but quiet breathing of the swede.

Finally, he asked, "W't we'r y' doin' 'outs'de?"

As much as the finnish boy wanted to stay quiet, he had no choice but to answer. "Gathering firewood...for my mom..." Timo replied.

As soon as the two started conversating, the swede slowly slid his hand on top on the finnish boy's making him turn beet red.

But then the finnish boy remembered the REAL reason he was outside. _MY MOM! _He finally remebered. He had lost track of time, and immediatley got out of his seat, dashing to the coat rack.

"Wait-"

"I'm sorry..." The finnish boy said sympathetically. "I really have to go...I just remebered. He quickly put on his still-drying clothes, not caring if the swede was in the room.

"B't wh' y' in a h'rry? D'n't l've!" The swede said desperatley.

As much as the finn wanted to stay he HAD to get home. His mother was probably worrying sick right now. But ...him...

"I'm sorry...I really have to go..." Timo said, finally getting on his coat, and heading for the door.

"W'll you c'me b'ck!" the swede asked desperatley. The finn queitly ignored him, and immediatley opened the wooden cabin door. But then he stopped.

_Oh...it won't be too lonley...I'm pretty sure he has someone.._Timo thought, as he trugded through the thick snow that met him at the door.

But he WAS lonley. His wife had died in a car accident 2 years ago, and they left no kids. But Timo...he seemed like a mother figure especially the way Sweden looked at. They could have a family one day...and start out new.

The swede immdediatley rushed to the door, and tried to stop the finnish teen from leaving. But he was already halfway through the snow-thick forrest.

As he looked down into the snow, and formed small corner of his eye, and fell into the thick snow."B't...I d'nt kn'w h's n'me..." He said, quietly. He slowly went back into the now quiet lonley house, and shut the wooden cabin door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyvää huomenta, äiti- Good morning mommy ^^<strong>

**Vadelmaviineri- is actually a danish treat...BUT ...I had too.  
>Muesli- common food in finland...<strong>

**Someone feel free to correct me if needed.**

**Now...there WILL be a second chapter but...yeah there will be..but it may be shota implied in the next few chapters**

**R & R pleasee!**


	2. Chapter 2

One last step to his house. Then the doorbell.

It opened. But he didn't come home to a quiet house, no. One filled with-

"My boy! Where were you!" his mother said, lifting him up, and having him in a tight squeeze. Her voice filled with tear filling worries, as everyone in the 2 story cabin house crowded up and cried with joy. Even Oskar and Norge happened to be there, worried sick, yet Norge still had his poker face. They immediately ran over to the young Timo.

"Gyahh! We worried!" Norge said, immediately erasing his poker face. Oskar just stood behind the golden blonde and nodded.

"Ah!" When did this happen!" One asked. Another one asked "were you worried!" as all these questions came up, it was hard to answer with all the commotion happening around the lit up cabin house. But the one question that he could hear out of all questions were "Who took care of you?"

He suddenly remembered the swedish man. His stern, serious face, with his soft but caloused hand, as it lay ontop of his as he ate. Who was he? He got lost in his thoughts, when all of a sudden...

"Hey! Timo, my man, you came back!" the annoying dane behind his said, surprising him with his hand. "Where were ya? It was like ya wer' missin' for a week..." as he went on. But all Timo could do was think of the man, and hos his face filled with sadness as he saw him leave. Eventually he drowned out the dane, but figured it would be best to forget about the swedish man. So he went on about. _It's not like he's lonley..._The finnish boy thought.

After everything died down, and the visitors went home, he rushed to his warm, lit up room for bedtime, when all of a sudden...

"Timo!Haluaisitko iltasatu, kulta?*" The mother asked cheerfully. Instead of his normal 'Timo-mommy' time, he simply replied, "No mommy...I'm okay...thank you though," he said happily. But this wasn't him. Normally he never rejected his mother's stories. Maybe he was simply tired from simply being out too long, he thought as he slid on his moomin pyjamas.*

"Okei kulta. Rakastan sinua*! Goodnight!" she she hollered from downstairs. He replied, and hopped into the warm, cozy blanket covers. But before he could do anything else..."Our father in heaven. Hallowed be thy name..." as he went off. Then he finally layed his blonde crown onto his soft pillow.

Normally, he'd be asleep around this time. But it was already 12 am as he scoured at the clock. Why couldn't he sleep? Was it the snow? What was his problem? He sat up ontop of his bed, as he worried heavily. He switched on his bright decored lamp, as he sat up. The first thing his eyes laid on was the layout of his finnish flag over the wall. Then he remembered the mysterious man back in the cabin house.

"Why am I thinking of him so much...?" he murmured to himself. This wasn't him. He doesn't worry THAT much about a person he knows nothing of. But his facial expression, the only one he had ever made. And the way he felt the teen's hand. What was it?

He tried desperatley not to think about it, as he switched off his lamp, and rested his eyes, slowly. "It's not too bad..." he said, as he drifted into sleep.

The next two days were pretty normal, and nothing really got to the finnish boy. Until one morning...it should've been normal. Waking up to a cold crisp day in the warm, love filled cabin house with the young one and his mom. Getting himself ready to gather berries, close by the house this time, and not too far. Everything was just going fine until...

"Mom..." he said, slowly sliding his half unfinished plate in the middle of the table. "Can I...go check something outside really quick...?" He said, making the puppy face.

He knew his mom hesitated after what happened yesterday, but after all, he was able to find his way home. But she thought again. His eyes never left her facial expression for he wanted to know what she had to say. Then she finally spoke.

"Yes..." she said, slowly removing her coffee cup from her lips. "But...stay very very close," she stressed, as she looked down.

The ecstatic Timo immediatley pushed his chair in, and dashed out the door into the calm snow. "But be safe!" his mother hollered, as he set foot outside.

But why was he in such a rush? What was this all about? "I have to find that man," Timo said, as he ran into the awaiting forrest. Just then, Oskar called out, "Hey, Timo! Do you wanna play with us?"

As much as he wanted to, he was in a rush to somewhere, and he had no time whatsoever.

"I wish I could..." He said, heading off. "But I must do something for my mommy!" he hollered as he went off into the snow thick forrest.

_This time, it was Morning, so nothing dangerous could ever happen...I mean really, could it?_ He tried to retrace his tracks from yesterday. But no luck. Finally, he came to the tree he had pssed out near.

"Okay...this is it..." he whispered to himself. Then he started for the direction the man's cabin was in. As he took each step, he noticed the snow got more shallow. But itw as no surprise to him. It was almost spring anyways. "A few more steps..." he said to himself, as he stepped cautiously. But as he got there he noticed something he hadn't seen. Remains of a bunch of glass from somewhere. And as he laid eyes on the remains of blood-stained glass, he follwed. It was to his shock that he finally found out.

Apparently there had been an attack on a few houses by a mysterious man that had been raiding houses in the deep forestside, and it seemed the swede's house had been one of his targets. As he follwed, he suddelny came to a stop.

The front door was completley torn apart, as if someone had breaken the hinges. Carefully, he got closer to the door, and took a peek inside. The beautiful mahongany wood table had been a bunch of splinters cut into many peices, as the counters looked as if glass was thrown into them. The windows were shattered from top to bottom. It looked as if this house had gone from beautiful cabin to a plain wretch. Then he peered at the swedish flag. Rips covered from side to side, as it draped from the wall. It looked as if a struggle had been made, but the attacker got away. Then he heard grunts and a few cries of help. He looked over.

The swedish man was covered in blood stains, and tears from his clothes. It seemed as if he was unconcious, as he tumbled over. His head had bruises from a type of blunt object the burglar must've used. The little Timo couldn't believe his eyes. Immediatley, he rushed over to the bleeding man, and felt his pulse.

"He's still breathing..." Timo whispered to himself. _This man needs medical attention..._He said as he immediatley picked up his bleeding arm, and lifted him up over his shoulders. "Don't worry...it's gonna be fine..." the finnish boy said, as he carried out the swedish man out of the now torn up cabin. Then he started for his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Haluaisitko iltasatu, kulta- would you like to read a bedtime story (feel free to correct me if needed)<strong>

**anyways...this was a bit of a rush...BUT IM FINISHED! (I have to get ready now)**

**Third chapter will come...thanks for all teh faves!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who do you think he is?" Norge said, as he faced the unconscious man.

The three boys crowded around the sleeping stranger, as Timo's mother came out with a bucket of warmish hot water, and a first aid kit.

"Move over boys…." she said, placing the hot bucket of water on the floor, getting some of it on the sky blue rug. She carefully dipped the towel in the hot, steaming sun yellow bucket, and gently placed it over his scratches, and bruises.

"Okay…." she said placing her hand over the cold, sleeping forehead of the swede. It felt as if he was attacked by some type of forest bear. The scratches and bruises seemed to be anything but normal. Discoloured blotches on the arm, back of his hand, and a large scratch that lay on his cheek.

"Wow….this is serious…" Oskar said in shock. The hot, wet towel started to drip right onto the sky blue rug, as the kids focused on each drop, oozing slowly.

"Here...hold this," Timo's mother said, handing Timo the towel. "I need some iodine." She scurried off up the wooden stairs.

As soon as she left, the man had started to show signs of movement.

"Uh oh...I think he's moving," Oskar blurted.

"Shh...you're gonna make him more mad..." Norge said shushing the younger one. As Timo slowly rotated the towel around the discoloured blotches, he began to notice the swede blink his eyes. Not once, but twice. Then he directed his eyes at the young finnish blonde, as he rubbed around the towel.

No matter how much he wanted to say thank you, words couldn't escape his mouth. It felt as if he was robbed of his vocal cords.

He kept his gaze focused on the young, quiet, focused Timo. It seemed as if this was the spirit of his wife inside him. She would tend to his cares whenever he needed help, or was hurt. The lights in the house made his hair shine like a thousand golden wheat feilds during the spring, as his eyes burnt witn a dark hint of amber as he looked up. It had looked just like the man's previous wife before.

But all he could hear were murmurs. Nothing more than the three young boys talking. Then he noticed a blurred vision of a woman with the shape of what appeared to be a bottle in her hand. He slowly tilted his head back onto the decored burgundy pillow they had layed out for him.

"Okay...this may hurt a little..." she said, kneeling down, and taking some wipes, before opening the iodine. "But he's asleep right? How bad is it?" she said, as she dipped the dry, flaky wipe.

One drip of the iodine onto him, and he sprung up like an eel. The kids jumped back, as starled like they've seen a ghost.

"Oh! you're awake...?" the mother asked curiously. She felt a little bad now, without asking this man if he needed the iodine or not. But he simply just staed, with his stern, cold hard face. Then he turned his attention to young Timo.

"No...y'r y'ng s'n h're h's d'ne e'ou'gh..." he bellowed in his husky voice.

Oskar immediatley hid behind Norge, trying not to gface the awaken man. But he just lit a half smile over to Timo, making him giggle a little.

"Well...You can stay if you'd like..." The young mother suggested. The swede simply nodded his head, and slowly got up.

"There's some extra clothes in the closet up stairs," the mother said, cleaning up the area. "And while you're add it, Timo, help the poor stranger change...I gott get you two boys home, your parents are getting worried..." she said, finally standing up.

Quietly Timo lead the tall, horrifying stranger up the stairs, as Norge, and Oskar made scary hand gestures, such as 'watch out,' or 'if you can, run', which only made the situation worse.

He let out a large gulp, as he laid one step up the stairs. The swedish stranger did the same. Two steps. Same action. Three steps.. No different. He immediatley got back on pace, and raced up the steps, trying hard to avoid eye contact with the stranger.

_Good...no threats so far... _he thought quietly.

"Here is...the closet.." he said quietly, as they got to their destination.

What was even more horrifying was the fact that the upstairs was super dim, and barely showed any lit up surface. But it was morning, so...

He silently opened the wooden closet door, and showed him the 23 folded pairs of clothes piled onto each other as if it were a clothing store.

"Here..." Timo said nervously, as the swede quietly grabbed a pair of folded sweatpants and t-shirt, and tugged them tightly under his left arm.

"Th'nks..." he nodded quietly.

"Oletko pojat kunnossa siellä?*" His mother hollered, as she shut the front door.

"Kyllä äiti!*" Timo replied back.

"oh...s' y' g'ys 're f'nn'sh...?" the blonde man asked.

Timo nervously nodded._ He probably hates us,_ he thought inside the back of his instead, he simply replied, "M' w'fe was from there...Sh' 'nd I w'ld 'lways g' v's't h'r fam'ly there..." he said quietly. He broke out into a small, shy smile. Timo gasped on the inside. It was the second time the stranger had smiled. "Y'h th'se days..." his smile faded immediatley, as he started off walking.

Timo couldn't help notice that whenever he brought up his wife, it was like he jumpe with spirit...But if seemed to hurt.

He stopped the man in his tracks. "W...what happened to your wife...if you don't mind me...asking..." Timo asked.

The swede stopped in his tracks, and dramatically turned around, as if he was going to go right over there, and beat the blonde finnish teen for asking such a question. But instead, he slowly walked over, making Timo flinch a little inside. Instead of what he thought was going to be a severe beating, turned out to be an emotional hug.

"Uh...uhm..." Timo was lost for words, as the stranger slowly wrapped his large, calloused hands around the blonde headed teen. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he broke out into a sob.

The two stood there in silence locked in arms. Then slowly taking his head off the boy's shoulder, the stranger took one good gaze at the teenager who tried really hard to avoid eye contact with the stranger. But his reddened wet eyes, and sadness couldn't help but make the finnish boy look away. He slowly took his small teenage hand, and wiped off a tear. "It's okay..." he said quietly patting his back. The two slowly fell down on their knees, and embraced. Timo forgot all about how creepy this man was. He was hurt, heartbroken, and reddened by the pain his ex ffiance left him.

As soon as he lifted up his head again from the boy's small, now wet shoulder, their eyes met, very slowly. And out of nowhere, a big, strong, wet kiss landed on Timo's mouth. As much as he tried to escape something felt right about this, but so wrong at the moment. Passionate, and hot, yet so unexpected. He never knew how much this man was hurting. All he thought was a scary, frightening looking man, who simply just needed help, only turned out to b so much more.

To the stranger, it was like his wife's spirit inside the young teenage boy, but he only knew how much right and wrong was between this. Yet they both didn't care.

They soon got so into it, it made Timo push the swede against the floor really hard, toppling himself on top.

The two immediatley stopped as soon as they knew something didn't feel right.

He immediatley got up, and brushed himself off. "I...I'm so sorry..." Timo apologized immediatley. Something like that had never come around him. "I'm eally really sorry..." he said looking away. "W'll...no...'t's n't y're f'lt..." the swede said, patting the finnish boy's back.

Timo slowly pushed away, and dashed towards the stairs without saying a word.

The swede tried to stop him, but he had already reached the bottom of the stairs. So instead, he went towards the bathroom to change out of his torn clothes.

* * *

><p>"So...tell us about yourself..." The young, sunblonde mother asked.<p>

"W'll...I'm Berwald...'m 23, 'nd I m'ke furn'ture..." he said, as he took a fresh slice of salmon to his mouth. "I l've alone...'nd I like to c'k..." he added. But then he got really quiet.

The mother desperatley tried to conversate but it was hard, with the stillquiet swede eating his salmon. So she turned to her son for help. "Would you ike to ask anything...?" she asked him.

He nodded histerically, as he cut a sloppy piece of salmon off his plate. He had his eyes focused on the plate, and didn't say a word.

"What's wrong, dear?" his mother asked him. He still didn't reply.

" 're y' 'kay?" the swedish stranger, named Berwald asked. The finn finally raised his eyes, and glared at Berwald. Then back at his food.

"Sorry...this isn't like him..." His mother apologized. "Timo...are you okay...?"

He still didn't reply. Instead, he scooted out of his chair, got out, and left the dining room.

"I th'nk 'll go see wh't's wr'ng w'th th' b'y..." Berwald said, getting out as well.

Just as the finnish teen got to the staicase, he felt a jolt on his shouulders.

"Wh't's wr'ng...?" The confused Berwald asked.

"You..." Timo said coldly. He was still upset about this afternnon. And what had taken place...He didn't know what he was feeling.

"Oh...y're still ups't 'bout th's 'fternoon?" Berwald asked in disbelief. He slowly nodded, and pushed Berwald away. "I just wanna be alone..." the teenager said harshly. And with that, he dashed up the stairs, and into his room, plopping himself onto his cold, soft bed, and released the tears.

"T'mo..." Berwald said, knocking at his room door. "Y' can't st'y ins'de f'rever..." he brought up.

But he wanted to. He wanted to think. Just himself. He had never been attracted to a man before. What was it? Was it confusion? After all, he WAS a 15 year old boy. And he had his whole life ahead...But what was so different about him?

Even his own mother couldn't get the confused, tearful Timo out of his room. She tried everything. Salmiakki, Christmas, everything! But all he could do was stay there.

Instead of getting up, and solving th problem, he slowly drifted off to sleep, as he thought.

* * *

><p>Usually he'd wake up to muesli, but this morning it wasn't muesli.<p>

"Hey...mom...uhm..." he said, as he walked towards the kitchen. But all his mom could do was sit at the table, reading some strange sheet of paper.

"What is that..."

"He left..." his mother said as she read on. "Apparently, he said he had a burden of something...but he wants to go out and discover what it is..." she kept reading on.

Timo was in disbelief...He didn't want him to leave. It felt as if he had known the man forever.

"Does it say where he went?" Timo interupted.

"All it says is, he's gone his seperate ways...and that he-"

Within minutes, Timo got on his clothes, and immediatley left the house.

"Wait!" His mother called out behind him.

He followed the man's tracks in the snow. Big, heavy ones.

"C'mon...c'mon...he's here some where here..." he said desperatley. Then he cae to what he thought would be another clue.

Instead, itonly turned out to be a dead end footstep. Timo fell to his knees, and hands.

"...where could he possibly be..." he said, almost breaking into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Oletko pojat kunnossa siellä?*- are you guys okay up there<strong>  
><strong>Kyllä äiti!*- yes mommy (or something)<strong>

**Will there be a fourth chapter? Idk...WILL YOU REVIEW?  
>Edit: Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger...I'm going to be studying a bit this week (Making it worse for you :D lol jk you guys lurve me) so...it may be done at the end of this week, or Saturday<strong>


End file.
